Still Pleasantries
by Yumiko20
Summary: TRADUCTION. Après une longue maladie, Ichijou s’éveille à une présence familière.


**Auteur : **Laily

**Traductrice :** Yumiko20

**Bêta-reader :** Camille

**Catégorie : **Hurt / Comfort / Friendship

**Rating :** K+

**Paring :** Takuma Ichijou – Senri Shiki

**Résumé : **Après une longue maladie, Ichijou s'éveille à une présence familière. Quelques spoilers du drama CD.

**Disclamer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de _Still Pleasantries _de Laily qui m'a aimablement donné son autorisation ! Sinon, tout appartient à l'auteur du manga _Vampire Knight_, Matsuri Hino.

**Still Pleasantries**

Ce qu'il avait pris pour le début d'un rhume s'était rapidement intensifié en une myriade de symptômes suffisamment alarmants pour alerter le médecin de l'Académie. Au début, Ichijou Takuma avait jovialement chassé le bon conseil du docteur de se mettre au lit, et avait convenablement ignoré l'aggravation de son mal de tête, l'étrange raideur de son cou, les vagues douleurs dans ses articulations, les crampes abdominales intermittentes-

Bien sûr, quand il s'effondra soudainement sur le sol alors qu'il écoutait patiemment une autre des diatribes de Aidou (indubitablement à propos de la disposition « toujours ensoleillée » de Kiryuu Zero-kun, _à nouveau_), son choix de ne pas s'inquiéter pour sa maladie fut rapidement jugé comme inacceptable par Kaname lui-même ; reprendre connaissance dans les bras de quelqu'un était assez irrévérencieux, bien que Ichijou ait apprécié son inquiétude et ait dûment remercié son ami au sang pur d'avoir amorti sa chute.

_« Tu sais ce que cela veut dire, n'est-ce pas, Fukuryouchou ? » Kain Akatsuki se dressait au-dessus de lui, lugubre. Derrière lui, Shiki emballait déjà les livres et les papiers de Ichijou, ses mouvements légèrement saccadés et précipités ; il était clairement anxieux._

_« Heureusement, Kaname-sama a eu de bons réflexes. » Souen Ruka tripotait nerveusement ses cheveux. « Nous t'avions dit de ne pas t'en faire… »_

_« Est-ce que ça va, Ichijou ? » Kaname ne le lâcha pas immédiatement._

_Mais quand on l'aida à se relever, sa vision se troubla de nouveau et il fut pris d'un vertige qui lui souleva le cœur. Il n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle avant que ses genoux ne cèdent sous son poids une fois de plus, mais cette fois ce fut les bras de Shiki qui l'aidèrent à se relever._

_« Shiki… »_

_« Je vais t'aider jusqu'à ta chambre. Appuie-toi sur moi, Ichijou-san. »_

_« Je vais bien… J'ai juste – besoin d'une seconde… » Ichijou avala difficilement. Sa tête tournait._

_Akatsuki poussa un soupir d'exaspération sans doute face à l'obstination du vice-président, avant de s'avancer pour prendre l'autre bras de Ichijou, et le passer autour de ses épaules. Il regarda Hanabusa lorsqu'il ramassa le sac rempli de livres extraplats en cuir fin que Shiki avait laissé tomber précipitamment sur le sol, se félicitant sans doute de son initiative. « Prêt ? »_

_« Kain… tu n'es pas obligé de- » La protestation de Ichijou mourut sur ses lèvres comme une quinte de toux le saisissait. _

_« Oui, je ne le suis pas. » Akatsuki attendit que le spasme disparaisse. Quand ce fut finalement le cas un peu plus tard, Ichijou était trop essoufflé pour discuter davantage. « Allez. Kuran-ryouchou, nous allons emmener Ichijou-fukuryouchou dans sa chambre pour qu'il se repose. »_

_« Ah. » Kaname acquiesça, le regard indéchiffrable. « Soyez prudents avec lui. Je devrais informer le Directeur Cross et être sûr qu'il soit prêt à aller chercher à la hâte un docteur. »_

Quand finalement la fatigue dans ses os et les pulsations douloureuses dans sa tête eurent raison de lui ce jour-là, la lumière tombante du crépuscule commençait seulement à peindre le ciel en une couleur sanguine, étrange et inquiétante.

Quand il se réveilla, la couleur du ciel n'avait pas changé. Et malgré le fait qu'il était habitué à tout cela, il ne pouvait pas se défaire de l'impression que ce lourd pressentiment flottant dans l'air, que ce calme inconfortable entourant sa vaste chambre étaient définitivement inhabituels. Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait à peine la force de lever ses mains vers son visage tout en luttant pour reprendre ses repères-

Il se rappelait fugacement de plusieurs couchés de soleil comme celui-ci, entrecoupés de secondes de lucidité, mais c'était impossible de dire combien de jours avaient passé. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais il avait la tête extrêmement lourde et en même temps étrangement légère. Chaque muscle de son corps était douloureux et le lançait comme s'il se réveillait d'une profonde langueur.

« Tu es réveillé. »

« C'est toi, Shiki ? »

Une personne sortit des ténèbres, sa silhouette jetant de grandes ombres noires qui parvinrent au-delà de son magnifique lit Victorien, jusqu'au plafond haut. Ichijou ne voyait pas très bien. « Viens plus près ? »

Shiki émergea de derrière la colonne avant droite du lit, écartant les lourds rideaux du lit avec l'arrière de sa main.

Ichijou sourit. « Te voilà. »

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? Tu voudrais manger quelque chose ? »

L'idée de manger laissa un vague dégoût dans sa bouche. « Pas maintenant, merci. »

Shiki resta momentanément silencieux. « Quelque chose à boire peut-être ? »

Le sourire de Ichijou vacilla légèrement à cette offre. « Merci c'est gentil, mais non. Je suis tellement fatigué… » Il inspira profondément.

Shiki hocha la tête. Il s'assit gravement dans la chaise à côté du lit. « J'ai attendu que Ichijou-san se réveille. »

« Vraiment ? » Le vampire blond n'avait pas loupé les cernes noirs autour des yeux de Shiki.

« Hum. » Shiki lui montra quelques volumes reliés dans sa main. « Je les ai pris dans ta bibliothèque. »

Ichijou plissa fortement les yeux, ne les reconnaissant qu'après un long coup d'œil. Son esprit était brumeux ; il était manifestement toujours très désorienté. « C'est – vraiment très gentil, Shiki. »

« Est-ce que tu aimerais que je te les lise ? » Shiki était doué pour cacher ses sentiments, et seul son regard montrait à quel point il voulait que Ichijou dise oui.

Ichijou émit un soupir résigné, mais son sourire épanoui resta assuré. Sa tête s'enfonça plus profondément dans les oreillers. « Seulement si ça ne te dérange pas trop. »

Ainsi commença ce qui aurait pu être une interprétation extraordinaire d'une histoire exceptionnelle, écrite par l'un des mangakas favoris de Ichijou, mais bien sûr, c'était de Shiki dont il était question. Aucune histoire lue le soir par sa mère ou par sa gouvernante quand il était petit n'était comparable à cette monotone et succincte distribution de ce qui aurait dû être un chef-d'œuvre comique-

Shiki n'était pas un conteur, c'était certain.

Mais Ichijou n'aurait pas pu l'apprécier davantage.

Shiki avait maintenant terminé le premier chapitre. Ichijou le regardait, absorbé. Shiki devait donc continuer.

« 'Quoi. Nous sommes attaqués ?' » Shiki laissa sa voix descendre une octave plus bas.

« Tu as loupé une page, Shiki, » murmura Ichijou dans un doux amusement.

« Oh. Désolé. » Tourne la page.

« Ow o wow, » lit Shiki avec moins de sentiments que Ichijou pensait possible. « 'Hey. Réponds-moi. Qui es-tu ?' »

Il leva le manga et montra gentiment à Ichijou la page qu'il était en train de lire. « C'est l'entracte maintenant, Ichijou-san. » Il chercha ensuite studieusement le chapitre suivant.

Ichijou ne put s'empêcher de glousser. « Shiki. C'est un manga, pas une nécrologie. »

Les yeux de Shiki regardèrent attentivement par-dessus son matériel de lecture si intéressant et le fixa d'un regard vide.

« Avec des sentiments, Shiki. » La main visiblement amaigrie de Ichijou se leva pour taper gentiment sur son propre cœur avec emphase. « Avec des sentiments. »

Shiki hocha la tête et répéta les mots de Ichijou pour lui-même. « Avec des sentiments. »

« 'Kapow !', 'Ka-ching !'- » Une pause dramatique, une légère fermeture de la paupière gauche, et Shiki continua. « 'Kaboom-boom !' » Tourne – tourne. « …..shiiiiiiiiiin…. »

Son corps se tordant de rire, Ichijou se demanda pourquoi c'était à nouveau Shiki qui l'amusait ainsi, quoiqu'il fasse- Non, il se corrigea. Ce n'était pas les choses que faisaient Shiki, encore moins ce qu'il disait.

C'était plutôt la charmante et inimitable façon dont Shiki traitait toutes les choses qu'il estimait inintéressantes et ennuyeuses, comme les salles de danse, les chocolats offerts par ses fans féminines passionnées qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas d'entretenir, lire les centaines de mails de fans qu'il recevait habituellement, ou lire en général-

Inintéressantes et ennuyeuses, mais il les ferait de toute façon, si cela signifiait remonter le moral à Ichijou. Et si cela impliquait de lire à haute voix le manga préféré de Ichijou-san, chapitre après chapitre, _avec des sentiments_ (comment quelqu'un pouvait le faire de cette façon ? Se demanda Shiki), il le lirait, avec plaisir.

« 'Eli-za-beth ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi ici ??' » Shiki suréleva son ton, faisant l'effort de mieux imiter ce qu'il imaginait être un personnage féminin, étant donné son nom ; il avait perdu de vue l'intrigue de l'histoire quelque part lors du second chapitre- « 'C'est une longue histoire. Je vais jusqu'aux portes de l'enfer.' » Une nouvelle page. « 'Astique une épée avec patience.' »

Il regarda fixement. « _Huh ?_ »

Ichijou riait sérieusement maintenant.

« Ichijou-san, cette histoire n'est pas du tout intéressante- » Il se demanda ce que Ichijou pouvait trouver de si amusant.

Le rire de Ichijou mourut brusquement dans sa gorge lorsqu'une crampe saisit soudainement son abdomen. Il devint blanc et instinctivement se mit en boule, posant une main sur son ventre, son front se contractant sous la douleur.

« Ichijou-san ? » Shiki cligna des yeux, fermant le manga dans un bruit sourd et effrayé.

Se blottissant sur le côté, Ichijou ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rester couché et placer son poing dans sa bouche pour empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres. Shiki sauta sur ses pieds, ses yeux s'élargissant, une peur grandissante montant en lui-

Le Directeur Cross lui avait demandé une fois s'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un ami à l'Académie. Au départ, il avait pensé que c'était une question complexe, et Shiki Senri détestait les choses compliquées. Mais le Directeur Cross semblait s'amuser innocemment, donc cela ne pris pas beaucoup de temps à Shiki pour répondre, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait beaucoup-

Bien sûr, Rima avait été sa première réponse. Ils étaient collègues de travail après tout.

_« Et ensuite, il y a probablement Ichijou-san. » Shiki se souvenait d'avoir tripoté les finitions mattes et fines de sa tasse de thé. C'était une Wedgwood Jasper bleue royale. Au moins le Directeur avait du goût._

_« Ichijou… Takuma-kun ? »_

_« Je l'aime bien. Il est gentil. » Shiki détourna le regard. Il n'aimait pas tant que ça le thé._

Et maintenant son ami était à nouveau en train de combattre une souffrance invisible, seul, dans un endroit que Shiki ne pouvait atteindre-

« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, Ichijou-san. »

« Ca va – passer. » La pâleur maladive de Ichijou était inquiétante et les tremblements ne baissaient pas.

Shiki fouilla le plateau de médicaments, dans une recherche frénétique de quelque chose, _n'importe quoi _; il se souvenait des docteurs utilisant une sorte d'analgésique-

« Shiki, » l'appela doucement le vampire souffrant.

« Attends, » marmonna Shiki, passant une main à travers ses cheveux auburn décoiffés, clairement agité. _Bon sang, où est-il ?_

« Shiki, je vais bien. » Ichijou se concentra sur sa respiration, en luttant pour surmonter les dernières pointes de douleur. Il devrait mieux se connaître au lieu de se fatiguer. « Je vais bien. »

Les mains de Shiki étaient toujours enfouies dans les différents paquets de médicaments et capsules désormais éparpillés en désordre sur la table, et comme s'il enregistrait les mots de Ichijou pour la première fois, il se tourna, une expression de peur incontestable sur le visage. Ichijou desserra sa prise de sa taille et tendit sa main.

Silencieux et calme, Shiki saisit les doigts légèrement tremblants, les entrelaçant avec les siens. Après un moment, il se rassit.

« Je… » La gorge de Shiki se comprima à nouveau contre sa volonté. « Je pensais… »

Ichijou serra à nouveau sa main et secoua la tête. « Non. C'était ma faute. Je suis allé au-delà de ma fatigue. »

« Désolé. Je ne le lirai plus. » Shiki replaça le livre désormais oublié sur la commode, à côté du plateau de médicaments de Ichijou.

Ichijou ouvrit la bouche pour protester, pour exhorter Shiki à continuer, mais Shiki secoua rapidement et avec véhémence la tête. « Lire des mangas est nuisible pour Ichijou-san durant sa convalescence. »

Cette dernière phrase vola le souffle de Ichijou, et il ne put en garder pour contre-argumenter. Il se redressa une fois de plus et se recoucha, soupirant de douleur. Il ne résista pas quand Shiki fit bouffer un autre oreiller et le posa à côté de Ichijou pour supporter son torse.

Nouant son tibia autour du pied de sa chaise, Shiki la traîna prudemment sur le sol marbré pour ne faire aucun bruit indésirable, l'approchant plus près jusqu'à ce que ses genoux entrent en contact avec l'accessoire en soie. Sans être gêné, Shiki se courba jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques pouces de celui de Ichijou, et replia son bras sous son menton. Se sentant étrangement déprimé, il laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il pensait rendre service à Ichijou-san en lui faisant la lecture.

Sans réfléchir, il tendit le bras et attrapa une mèche de cheveux égarée entre son index et son majeur ; elle brilla d'un or bruni alors qu'elle baignait dans la lumière du jour qui disparaissait rapidement.

Shiki soupira à nouveau, cette fois de satisfaction admirative. Il était content que la maladie de Ichijou-san n'ait pas privé ses cheveux de leur brillance. Cela aurait été dommage, pensa Shiki, en admirant le profile de Ichijou avec une telle franchise qu'il commença à se demander ce que Ichijou penserait s'il se tournait à l'instant et qu'il le regardait-

Comme pour répondre aux pensées de Shiki, ou peut-être plus exactement pour répondre à l'incessant jeu avec ses cheveux, Ichijou pencha la tête de côté pour rencontrer finalement les yeux de Shiki. Attrapé sans s'en rendre compte, Shiki lui répondit en approchant son visage plus près au lieu de tourner la tête, s'arrêtant un peu avant que leurs nez se touchent-

Shiki fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur rayonner du front brûlant de Ichijou ; sa fièvre aurait déjà dû cesser, alors pourquoi- ?

Ichijou sourit simplement. Le jeune vampire semblait si sombre ; c'était un spectacle plutôt rare, même pour Shiki.

« Je donnerais cher pour savoir à quoi tu penses. »

« Es-tu toujours malade ? »

Il dut réfléchir pendant un moment. « Hmm. Je le soupçonne, oui. »

Le nuage dans les yeux bleus embrumés de Shiki s'assombrit. Bien que bouleversé par la réponse, il sombra une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées.

« Seras-tu à nouveau capable de rire ? »

Cette fois, Ichijou resta silencieux plus longtemps, ses yeux verts affaiblis par l'émotion. Quelle ironie, avec cette simple question, Shiki demandait tellement.

« Je serai capable de bien plus, Shiki. »

Malgré la façon dont il apparaissait devant les autres, Shiki savait mieux que personne que le jeune héritier de la dynastie Ichijou n'était pas du tout faible. Un puissant vampire, son épée étant plutôt impressionnante. Malgré qu'il ait maîtrisé le fleuret alors qu'il était encore un enfant, il avait poursuivi l'escrime classique jusqu'au point où l'épée et le sabre étaient devenus de simples jouets pour lui. Mais peu importe l'arme qu'il utilisait, avec le katana japonais qui était actuellement son favori, un feu brûlait toujours dans sa lame au-dessous de sa beauté exquise et élégante, un feu que seuls ses opposants avaient l'honneur de voir.

La dextérité de Ichijou correspondait à celle d'un tueur aguerri. Shiki avait lui-même été témoin de cela de nombreuses fois.

« Encore, encore plus. » Ichijou le regardait toujours doucement, avec un sourire serein et familier. Shiki fixait simplement ses yeux, transporté.

Les souvenirs de Ichijou-san étendu et gémissant dans les affres de la maladie, délirant avec une fièvre constante… les dernières heures passées à côté de son lit à éponger son front nappé d'une intense transpiration… tenant sa main, tremblant sous un autre spasme de toux-

-ne sachant pas si Ichijou-san se réveillerait un jour… Il y avait eu un temps de pur d'effroi, quand ils ne purent rien lui faire avaler sauf quelques gouttes de sang pendant trois jours, et même les meilleurs médecins de la famille Ichijou n'étaient pas certains qu'il passerait la nuit…

Shiki n'avait jamais connu une telle terreur.

« Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Viens ici. »

Shiki n'avait pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Il passa un bras devant la poitrine de Ichijou, enfouissant son visage plus profondément dans la chaleur du cou du vampire blond ; l'épuisement, la peine, l'inquiétude et le désespoir de l'horrible dernière semaine prenaient finalement le pas sur lui ; même la forte odeur du sang de Ichijou, appétissant comme il était et comme il l'avait toujours été, le fuyait. L'apaisant ténor de la voix de Ichijou gronda profondément à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, rauque et douce.

« Cela ne se reproduira pas. »

« Ichijou-san… »

Ichijou Takuma le dit à nouveau, avec intensité cette fois, raffermissant sa propre prise autour du poignet de Shiki. « Cela ne se reproduira pas, Shiki. »

Ichijou-san ne lui avait jamais menti. Donc Shiki continuera de croire en lui.

« Hum. »

**Fin**


End file.
